


到底跨不跨

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: 追逐的路上，你永远是我奋斗的目标。
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	到底跨不跨

跨不跨

魔法小镇里有个传统，每年的最后一天，人们都会携手自己的伴侣去到雷沃斯大桥上，那是镇里最长的桥，石板砖一片片地铺建而成，下面是快速流动的湖水，河水随着蜿蜒的山路会汇聚在一起跟瀑布合体直流而下，水花四溅的时候滋润着山下村庄的植物，养育着动物。

桥中间有一条凸起的槛，叫做年槛，只要最后一天跨过去，就相当于躲过了时空重组，跨过去的人身上会有魔法解药，他们可以迈向未来，过未知刺激的生活。

至于选择不去跨年槛的人，就会在旧时空里待着，经过魔法的时空重组，把今年所有发生的事情再过一遍。他们的身体状态和素质不会重新回到今年前，只是他们的记忆会被冲刷，他们可以把美好的一年又经历一遍，成为岁月神偷。

每个人一生只有一次不跨年槛的机会，第二次不跨就会自动认为选择在旧时空里消失。

“老婆，我们要么不跨年吧，那我们再相遇我就跟你同岁了！我不想输给你。” 文星伊嘴里叼着颗棒棒糖，拿着电动游戏机的手柄在客厅的毛绒地毯上玩着拳王，突然来了这么一句。

把厨房正在切水果的金容仙吓了一大跳，她手一滑，水果刀滑进了水槽了，啪啦一声。

“你是不是傻，我不跨年我也相当于老一岁，我还不是跟你一样。” 金容仙拿起水槽的刀洗了洗，稀里哗啦的水声冲刷着文星伊杂乱无章的想法。

“那……我不跨，你跨。会不会就可以了呢。” 文星伊停下了手中的动作，趴在地毯上，正对着金容仙。

“那么介意年龄吗？我去改出生证都比你这简单。”金容仙以为她那么介意是嫌弃她老，跟她成不了同岁的朋友，还有在床上不想叫她姐姐。

她有些失落，多次在文星伊的口中听到关于年龄的想法，她把切好的水果放在文星伊面前就进了房间。

更令她失落的是文星伊不想跟她跨年槛的想法，如果文星伊不跨，她就会跟重组时空的金容仙相遇，相爱度过美好的一年。独自跨去新时空的自己，就会只剩这一年的回忆，不会有一个新时空的文星伊去陪伴她。她又成了一个人了。

文星伊并不知道自己的话伤害了爱人，她每年都是规规矩矩地去跨年槛，以前她觉得这一次机会根本没有存在意义，大家都会想去未来看看，想长大，想变得更成熟。

现在文星伊知道了，那是因为上一年的她，上上年的她，以前的她，没遇到自己最爱的女人，现在她不再那么单纯，她开始想去了解年槛，了解跨年，探索时空，给她和她的人创造更多可能。

她打电话去问了母亲，在母亲一顿科普下，她知道了金容仙怄气会房间的原因。

“我不是那个意思的，老婆。” 她伸手从背后抱住站在窗前的金容仙。

“我只是想陪着你度过每一岁，成为可以保护你的人。我不想你在前面等我，我想跟你并肩前行。”  
她把尖尖的下巴撑在金容仙圆润的肩头下，硌着金容仙的骨头，金容仙不舍得推开身后的爱人，忍着疼理解着她说的话。

“我一直都在那里等你啊，等着你追上我。”金容仙牵起了文星伊的手，亲了亲。

“不跨也挺好的，我们重新相遇重新相爱，有你的这一年真的很快乐，再过一次也不错，再享受一次你的追求，你的可爱的表白，你给我的很多次不同的惊喜。”金容仙笑着笑着便忍不住笑出了声来，脸颊肉像花瓣一样盛开。

“去未来不好吗？我会继续对你好的，越来越好，我要你嫁给我，给我生很多小孩，我们在更多不同的地方做爱，不好吗？” 文星伊调皮的手掌从小腹摸到胸口，身下蹭着金容仙娇嫩的翘臀。

金容仙转过身来环上文星伊的腰，低头装作要凑过去吻她，文星伊闭上了眼睛期待着，换来金容仙一口咬在她的下巴上，“脑袋瓜里想什么乱七八糟不靠谱的东西。”

文星伊决定要惩罚一下自己顽皮的老婆，一把撕掉自己的抑制贴，拉住看到了金容仙逃跑的手，两个人抱在一起跌在的大床上。

白色的被单下是彻夜的滚烫缠绵，偶尔拱起的褶皱下是文星伊卖力的亲吻，被单掉落的小角是金容仙敏感地享受着高潮，床头柜偶尔被碰撞的响声盖不住的是文星伊的粗喘和金容仙极其妩媚的呻吟，隐隐传来的粘腻的水声并不是水龙头的杰作，是被单下狂放的交合，被单下的褶皱是每一个都是艺术品，是欲罢不能的alpha 摆弄着身下放荡的omega 的各种姿势的杰作。

她们深深地爱着彼此，她们想跟彼此再过一次从前，也想彼此一起共度更好的未来。

她们不舍得她们的记忆，她们在年末叫嚣，那个令人纠结的决定在此刻狂欢下不值得一提。

“老婆，是不是今年不跨年了，是我就要多干你几次，不然我要等几个月才追到你啊。” 文星伊一边卖力地抽插着，一边逗弄着金容仙。

被顶到飘飘欲仙的金容仙忍下呻吟，“那……还是……跨吧。” 

跨不跨年槛根本不重要，过去我对你猛烈的追求不值得我们放弃未来去留恋，我一直在努力地追上你，我不要求你抓住时间不放，因为我期待你的成长，期待你的每一岁，看到了你怎么更好地度过新一岁，我知道即将跟上你的我，也会那么美好，你是我的预言家，又是令我每一年更完整的人。

在未来等我，我一定会来，我用一辈子时间追上你，也请你花一辈子陪我，追逐的路上，你永远是我奋斗的目标。我的目光，永远在有你的方向。

End.


End file.
